


Sketches (Alternatively Clint is Tired of Natasha's Crap)

by MaddieWrites



Series: The Tony Stark Drabbles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Natasha ships it, Sleepy Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: Natasha has been drugging Tony in order to get him to sleep, but there might be a little more to it than that...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this one! Leave a comment if you did! Thanks for reading. Sorry it's a little short...

It was a well known fact that Tony Stark doesn't sleep very much. And although all of the Avengers, minus Thor, lived in the Avengers tower, their sleep was rarely disturbed by Tony's lack thereof. It impacted their waking lives a lot more. Lack of sleep could make him rather moody, which was a problem when he had to work with others. It was truly the main reason Steve and Tony had so much trouble getting along. Steve just assumed Tony was rich, arrogant, and rude. Tony was just too tired to care. It seemed like there was no way to reconcile the team at this point, but Natasha was never one to be told she couldn't do something.

 

“Natasha, did you drug Tony like I think you did, or did he fall asleep on his own?” Clint asked. He was a little suspicious after finding Tony out cold sitting at the kitchen table.  
“I drugged him. Don't tell Steve.”  
"Okay." The archer shrugged. This wasn't his problem. Wait, why Steve?

 

Steve walked into the kitchen, unshowered and half expecting Tony to snap something about him smelling, but there was only silence. He glanced over at the table and saw the mechanic slumped across it, asleep. Steve studied his face. He looked exhausted and generally bashed up, but a lot more peaceful than usual. Almost innocent for once. Almost. Never one to waste a source of inspiration, however random it was, Steve flipped open his sketch book and started to draw.

 

“Seriously Nat, I get that he needs sleep but drug him closer to night time.” Clint sighed. She was going to mess up Tony's sleep schedule, and it was already messed up enough.  
“I'm not drugging him so he'll get more sleep. I'm drugging him so Steve will fall in love with him.” Nat rolled her eyes like it was obvious.  
“Oh, okay?” This was clearly out of Clint's range of understanding, so he let it be. Hopefully this would sort itself out.

 

Steve found Tony asleep in the training room this time, having apparently worn himself out to this point. Tony worked too hard, Steve caught himself thinking. And it was true, wasn't it? He really didn't give Tony enough credit for all he did. Hmm, that mat didn't look very comfortable; it wasn't meant to be used for sleeping purposes. Before Steve knew what he was doing, he found himself gently carrying Tony up the stairs, laying him on the couch. He arranged the mechanic so he'd be comfortable and pulled out his sketchbook. 

 

“Natasha, where's Tony?” Clint asked. He'd been gone for a few hours, and he was starting to get suspicious.  
“In his lab.”  
“Natasha.” She could be an excellent liar, but only when she wanted to be.  
“Okay, he's wherever he was when the drugs kicked in, he's probably still there.” She sighed.  
“Natasha.”  
“What?”

 

This time Tony had fallen asleep on the couch watching TV. It was relatively late so it seemed a bit more normal than the other times Steve had stumbled across him. But the way the moonlight was hitting Tony through the window, he looked... Well Steve couldn't not draw him. When he was done, he left and fetched Tony a blanket. Strictly because it was the right thing to do. He still hated Tony.

 

“Natasha, you need to stop.”  
“What?”  
“Tony's asleep in the middle of the hallway.” Clint folded his arms over his chest. There was such a thing as going too far.  
“I didn't drug him this time.” She insisted.  
“Really?” He doubted that.  
“Yeah, he's just tired.”  
“Is that why he fell asleep in the middle of the hallway right outside of Steve's room?”  
“Okay, I may have been slightly involved.”  
“Natasha.”

 

When Tony woke up, he was in a bed. It wasn't his bed, he could tell. He never felt like... Like this in his bed. Tony realized the feeling was 'safe'. That was strange. He never felt safe. But where exactly was he? Tony rubbed sleep from his eyes and looked around. This was Steve's room. That was his shield in the corner. Why was Tony in Steve's room? He decided her didn't know, and didn't really care. He felt safe, safe enough to go back to sleep.

 

Tony slept for an outrageous amount of time, and Steve spent every second of that time with him. He didn't want to leave Tony alone, and he had seven more sketches by the end of it all. Tony was... Well he was fun to sketch, especially his hands. They were burnt and scarred from working with sharp and hot tools all day. The gentle blue glow of the arch reactor gave an interesting mix of highlights and shadows too. Besides, he looked so beautiful when he smiled in his sleep.

 

“Natasha, if I walk in on Tony and Steve making out one more time...” Clint groaned.  
“I told you they'd fall in love, go on some dates, fondue.”  
“Natasha!”


End file.
